familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
James McCallon (?-?)
James McCallon was the father of Hannah McCallon, she was born in North Carolina in 1778. Hannah married William Norman May 29, 1802 in North Carolina. James McCallon applied for his pension from Blount County Tenn. He predeceased his wife, Miss Unk Love. Source: Southern Campaign American Revolution Pension Statements Pension application of James McCallon S2779 Transcribed by Will Graves State of Tennessee, Blount County On this 7th day of August 1832 personally appeared before me David McHamy ? one of the Justices of the Court of Pleas and Quarter Sessions for the said County of Blount and State of Tennessee; James McCallon a resident of said County and State at his own house and the said County of Blount and State of Tennessee aged eighty nine years who is entirely unable by reason of bodily infirmity to go to Court who being first duly sworn according to law doth on his oath make the following declaration in order to obtain the benefit of the provision made by the act of Congress passed the 7th of June 1832. That he entered the service of the United States under the following named officers and served as herein stated. He lived in York County South Carolina in 1776 he volunteered two tours of three months each under Captain Andrew Love and again in the year 1779 volunteered two tours of three months each under Captain Andrew Love served all four of the above tours and was honorably discharged which discharge accompanies this declaration – served twelve months in the above four tours. He removed to Lincoln County North Carolina and in the Spring of 1781 was taken prisoner by the Tories and British – taken to Camden Jail confined there between three and four weeks then released from prison and paroled after some time he got home he thinks about the first of August he was a prisoner at that time about three months. Again when living at the same place in the last of August 1781 1780? volunteered under Captain James Luff ? marched to King's Mountain was in that battle he was in Col. Graham's Regiment served three months was honorably discharged but is not certain whether he got a written discharge or not. He has no documentary evidence except the discharge for the four tours above mentioned nor sic he know of no sic person by whose testimony he can prove his actual service. He hereby relinquishes every claim whatever to a pension or annuity except the present and declares that his name is not on the pension roll of the agency of any State. There is no clergyman living in his neighborhood. Sworn to and subscribed the day and year aforesaid. S/ James McCallon, X his mark Sworn to and subscribed before me the 7th of August 1832. S/ David McHamy justice of the court of Pleas and Quarter sessions, Blount Co, Tn the following remains unproven : 1. JAMES1 MCCALLON was born May 03, 1743 in Lancaster, PA ?, and died 1832 in Blount Co. TN. He married SARAH LOVE ?. She was born Abt. 1740/50+. Children of JAMES MCCALLON and SARAH Love? are: 2. i. JOHN2 MCCALLON, b. Abt. 1797, TN? Or NC; d. August 28, 1864, Meigs Co, TN. ii. HANNAH MCCALLON ?, b. Abt. 1778. iii. ANN MCCALLON ?, b. Bet. 1771 - 1795, NC; m. JOHN DUNLALP, March 22, 1809; b. Bet. 1770 - 1793. iv. Possible Peggy or Margaret v. Possible Jennie or Virginia d. single Category:Non-SMW people articles